Horror Story Contest!
by Paula-Ana
Summary: Good Horror stories are not easy to find. So I'm challenging you all to write a good one, not only because I want it, but because Lucas needs your help! Interested? Details inside. DEADLINE EXTENDED TO 15th!


The room was dark. There was a little bit of flickering light, but it didn't make much of an impact. It was a simply decorated room, with white walls that were dirtied, a desk, and a chair. It looked innocent. Aside from the dirty walls and the lack of furnishing, there was nothing really off about the room.

Except, Lucas was unsure of how he got there. He was positive that he fell asleep in the room he shared with his friend Ness. Not this... White room. What was worse, was just how quiet it was. Maybe it was because it might have still been night, but even then, you could hear someone moving around at night. It was against Master Hand's orders. You would be hard pressed to find one person in Smash Mansion that hadn't done at least once though.

In other words, it was too quiet.

There was a dull silver door at one end of the room. Lucas hadn't gone to investigate, yet. He just woke up, was currently scared out of his mind, and was apparently all alone. It was obvious though, that if he wanted answers, he would have to move. Hiding in the corner wasn't going to do any good.

He went over to the desk first. He really should have been looking at this earlier. It would have been the smart thing to do. Maybe it would have some clue as to what was going on. This better not be a nasty prank or something. Because Lucas was going to be really mad if it was. This was NOT funny.

There was nothing on top of the smooth wood, but the one drawer did turn up a piece of paper, with writing on it.

_Dear Lucas,_

The handwriting wasn't familiar.

_I'm sure you are wondering what's going on. _

Of course he was!

_Let me assure you right now. You are not in any danger in this room. It may not be much, but get used to it. It's going to be your home for a few weeks. Two weeks to be exact. With luck, you shall be free on May 11. _

A... few weeks? What? He didn't want to be trapped here! And what did "With luck" mean? This wasn't funny. This was a bad joke. One of the smashers was trying to scare him, is all. It was working.

_There isn't anything you can do, so it would be a good idea to do anything you can to survive. And pray to everyone, that someone can write. A horror story. Even if it scares you, you have to hope. Cause its your ticket to freedom._

This... wasn't making any sense to him anymore. Why would a... Horror story be required to set him free?

_The story can be about anything, if you care to know. Multichapter, oneshot, its totally up to the person writing. I could easily leave them here for you to read if you want. It could be entertaining. I know this sounds confusing so far, but don't you worry. Everything will become clear with time._

_Now, for survival, the door is unlocked. You can explore, but I warn you, there may be dangers waiting for you. Food, Water, and blankets await you out there as well. If you want that stuff, you'll have to go find it. Good luck to you. And know that this room is always safe._

And then the strange, and unsettling letter ended. Must be a prank. Must be a prank. 'What else could it be?' He wondered. The door would open, and then someone would be waiting to take him home, or something like that. Or he would at least be able to figure out where he was and get back to his friends.

Putting the strange letter down, he took a deep breath, turning to the door. 'Might as well go see who put me in here,' The blonde thought putting his hand on the handle and pulling the door open, meeting no resistance. He gulped when he saw what awaited him outside the door.

A hall way. A very unfamiliar one. This place was NOT Smash Mansion.

**())Crayon))**

**A/N: Well, guess what guys! It's a contest! Lucas is trapped in a deserted building, and is relying on all of you to write a story to free him! **

**Rules:**

**1. Must be in by May 11. This can be extended if asked.**

**2. Can use any character. I just used Lucas for the story part, because he fit what I needed.**

**3. The story should be at least a little scary. I want a horror story, but if you can't do super creepy things, I can settle for a parody or something.**

**4. Romance is fine I suppose. It can't be the main focus though.**

**5. So far, my friend and I are the judges. If you want to help judge, PM me about it.**

**6. PM or Review if you want to enter. Otherwise, I won't know. I also want to be PMed when you post the entry.**

**And now for PRIZES! Because we all love prizes, am I right?**

**First Place - A one shot of their choice, Some advertisement for a story of their choice, and some fanart, thanks to my friend.**

**Second Place - Advertisement and possibly some art**

**Good Luck guys! Remember that Lucas needs all of you!**


End file.
